Log splitters are in widespread use for splitting logs for one's fireplace. Log splitters generally use a movable ram to force a log lengthwise against a stationary splitting wedge. In addition to splitting logs for fireplace use, commercial log splitters are also used to split logs prior to feeding them through a wood chipper. Although these log splitters are usually quite large, their general construction is similar to the smaller splitters used to split fireplace wood.
Most logs split into two pieces after about one quarter of their length has been driven past the leading edge of the splitting wedge. However, some logs are quite tough and difficult to split so that a substantial portion of the log must be forced past the splitting wedge to assure a complete split. Therefore the ram driving the push block must be capable of driving the push block substantially the entire distance between the retracted position of the push block and the leading edge of the splitting wedge. Because of this, the length of the conventional, hydraulically actuated log splitters is at least double the maximum length of the log accommodated. Increasing the usable log length in conventional log splitters increases the length of the hydraulic ram and cylinder powering the push block. Increasing the ram length, because of the tendency of columns (such as a ram) to buckle when axially loaded, dictates the use of a substantially stronger ram. Thus this added ram length can disproportionately increase the cost of an extended length log splitter.